


The Dying Light

by jjlola99



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2007 - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Family Issues, Finding Strength, Gen, Leukemia, Running Away, Suicide Attempt, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlola99/pseuds/jjlola99
Summary: Set after the events of the 2007 TMNT movie. First origin story, set before the events of A Beautiful Night, The Raging Storm and An Endless Sky.Beth Hyeung-Jacobs meets the guys right when she needs it most.





	1. Stationary

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic wooooohoooooo!!!!!
> 
> This one I think might be a little more intense than my first one (as in there is more emotional drama), but don't let that deter you.
> 
> I have made all possible attempts to make this a really good read.
> 
> I hope you agree!! Have fun and let me know if you enjoyed it!! :)

She couldn’t move, yet her hands were shaking. She couldn’t breathe, yet there seemed to be a flow of air in her lungs. She couldn’t think, yet her mind was screaming. Beth stared at the note on her desk, the world blurring out of focus as through her glasses as the tears began to brim. 'Why don’t you do us all a favour and die. Sincerely…' The signatures of some of her classmates were scrawled on the note. Most prominent of those signatures was that of Kayla Whiten, Jessica Harrow, and Annie Duran, along with Madison Ford and Chelsea Lowe.

Beth took a long, raspy breath, before scrunching up the note and throwing it out the open window next to her. She put her head down, letting her long brown hair fall around her face, hopefully covering any reaction she might have displayed. Although she was seething with an anger and hatred so strong she thought she would lose control, Beth certainly didn’t show it. Composing herself, she expressed all her rage internally. Screw them. Don’t even give them the satisfaction of looking depressed, she thought, imagining doing horrible things to Kayla. I wonder how pretty she’d look with a goddamn fork in her eye.

Everyday was a new struggle. With no one to talk to, she had to learn not to show any emotion in her antagonists’ presence. It was what they preyed on. Take it. Supress it. Move on. It was like a routine. Instead of paying attention to her teacher Ms Sanders, Beth briefly glanced at the clock. It read 2:10pm. For the remainder of the lesson, Beth stared out the window. It was a sunny day outside. New Yorkers and tourists alike were bustling around outside the school gates. 

If a tourist were walking by, they wouldn’t know what they were looking at. But any New Yorker would say you were about to stroll past Lady Liberty Girls Grammar School, one of the most prestigious and expensive school’s in New York City. They would tell you it’s 120 years old, founded by Catholic nuns, it has over 3000 students, and that it has an observatory, a swimming pool and an equestrian ring, just to name a few luxuries the school has to offer. What they wouldn’t tell you is that it is one of the worst schools for bullying in the state, or that it has the highest count of female suicides and underage sex in any school on the East coast.

Beth knew all of this. And yet here she was.  
Because her parents had expectations of her, and no regard for her school life. So she sat there, staring out the window. Waiting for the bell to signal the end of her World History class. Waiting for her escape from the place that had become her personal hell.

 

Brrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!  
The classroom immediately erupts into a racket as students began talking and packing away their things, no doubt happy the day was over. Beth couldn’t have been more thrilled to hear a sound in her life. She scooped up her belongings and practically shoved them into her schoolbag. “Alright everybody, don’t forget your test is next week. If you need any help with studying, you know where to find me” Ms Sanders prattled on, trying to speak over the top of the all the noise. 

Beth wasn’t even listening.  
Finally its over, she thought, relieved. As she stuffed the last of her stationary into her bag, she noticed was missing something. Then she saw her lucky pen lying on the ground under the desk next to her. As she reaches down to grab it, another hand snatches it away. Beth looked up to see none other than Kayla Whiten and her little gang surrounding her. Kayla was chewing gum, and in her blinged-up hand was the pen. Beth sees the door, but the rest of the class, including Ms Sanders, had already left.  
No. Please, no.

It was originally her younger brother Luke’s pen, and was one of his most cherished possessions. He loved it not just because Mum and Dad had given it to him for his 7th birthday, or because it was wooden and had beautiful, intricate carvings on it. He loved it because he thought that whatever you wrote with it would come true. He was an ultimate believer in the power of words. It was also his final gift to her before he got sick with leukaemia.  
No. Please, anything but that. 

“Hi Beth. I just wanted to ask you, like, what even is this? Is this a pen?” Kayla asked rhetorically, rotating the pen, an evil smile on her pretty face. All of a sudden, Beth didn’t feel like hiding her emotions anymore. “Give it back, Kayla” Beth hurls, getting out of her chair, about ready to choke the black-haired shrew.  
“Oh my god, troll face can speak” Chelsea laughs.  
“That was rude” Madison states, standing in front of Beth, blocking her from Kayla.  
“I agree” Annie chimes in, standing right next to her, her arms folded, pouting.  
“I think you should say sorry, four eyes” Jessica threatens, hands on her hips.

Beth clenches he fists and looks straight up at Madison, who played softball and was a full head taller, her anger about to burst over. “Screw you,” she hisses. Madison squares off, trying to intimidate her. “What did you say, cow?” she growls, her brown eyes boring into Beth. Time seemed to slow down as Beth contemplated what to say next. 

For the past six months, these guys had been physically, emotionally and psychologically bullying and harassing her to no apparent end. She had been told that she was fat, ugly, dumb, and gross, just to name a few. She had been pushed, shoved, and lately, tripped, in the school halls. They had played cruel pranks on her, mocked and publicly humiliated her. Enough was enough. It was time she stood up for herself. 

Realising it was now or never, Beth let’s loose on the blonde softball player. “Wow, are your ears really that clogged full of shit? Well then, let me say it again. Go to hell!”  
The group appears to be completely taken aback by Beth’s unexpected outburst, but only for a moment. Kayla’s mouth twists into a snarl, before grabbing the pen with two hands, and snapping it in half. “NO!” Beth screams, as Kayla drops the fragments of the pen. She runs to try and catch them, but Madison was in the way, and she violently shoves Beth as she tries to get past her. Beth goes toppling backwards, the back of her head hitting her desk, as she lands hard on the floor. Her glasses become dislodged on her face from the impact.

“I think that should teach the little toad a lesson” Kayla’s evil smile returning. “C’mon, we don’t wanna be late for the bus” Jessica says, already strutting away, tossing her strawberry-blonde hair behind her. “I agree” Annie repeats. All of them head for the door. “Seriously Annie, is that all you ever say?” Chelsea teases.  
The rest of their conversation becomes lost as they walk out of the classroom and down the hall. 

Beth eventually with trembling hands adjusts her glasses, and gets up slowly, the back of her head throbbing. Sniffling, she reaches down and picks up the two halves of brothers beloved pen. ‘Go on, take it. I won’t need it for a while, I can’t even use a pen yet’, she remembers him saying, holding it out to her in his hand. ‘Just think of it, I’ll be in everything you write.'  
It was only a month later that he was diagnosed. Many times over the past two years, Beth and her family thought they would lose Luke to the sickness that was slowly killing him. But time and time again, he always managed, somehow, to come back from the brink. And although she tried to deny it, Beth knew in the deepest, darkest part of her, that time was only so kind, and that one day, he would slip away. 

The pen was her daily reminder to be strong, to live life and to write like her brother never would. And now it was broken. Beth places the two halves in her jacket pocket, trying not to cry as she walks out of the classroom and down the hall to the buses outside.


	2. Family Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets heavy.
> 
> Like, really heavy.
> 
> Prepare yourself, much sadness ahead.
> 
> (I promise it gets better :))

The bus ride home seemed to go very fast. Beth just sat and stared out the window, ignoring the chorus of conversations, wondering what she had ever done to deserve this. As the bus pulled up to her stop, Beth wondered for the hundredth time if she would tell her parents what happened today. And for the hundredth time, she had made her decision by the time the bus drove away.  
No, I won’t tell them, she thought, they’re worried enough at the moment as it is.

Beth came out of her thoughts to look up at her apartment building. It was 30 storeys high, with each of the 100 apartments boasting a living area with floor to ceiling windows across an entire wall, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 parking spaces and city views in every room. Plus there was a rooftop garden and public pool on the top floor.Beth thought her family had gotten off pretty good getting an apartment here after their struggle to pay Luke’s rising medical bills. But it had destroyed her dad to sell their old house, and he always reiterated how much he hated living so close to the city.

Beth walked up the stairs and through the gold rimmed automatic doors, the elegant writing on top reading Queens Landing. Ernie, the doorman, greeted her with a warm and hospitable smile. 

“Hello Beth.” 

“Hey Ernie.” 

She walked past him and didn’t say another word. That had been the extent of their conversation for the past few weeks. She had considered opening up to Ernie a couple times before about school, but figured that he wasn’t a counsellor or her parents, so he probably couldn’t help her. Yeah, as if my parents would know how to help. They barely have time for me as it is, Beth thought sarcastically, but deep down this realisation saddened her. 

Her father, Grant Jacobs, was the vice president of Step, a global shoe company. Beth was lucky to see him once a fortnight at most, as he was always on long business trips, and wouldn’t be back for weeks at a time. Her mother, Mi-Cha Hyeung, emigrated from Korea to America to marry her father. She was the advertising manager for a high-end fashion brand in New York. But even when her mother was home, she was always working.

Beth pressed the button for the elevator. It opened immediately, and as she stepped inside, she was confronted by her reflection in the elevator’s mirror. “Man, I look like hell” she said to herself.  
She pressed the button for level 27. When the doors had firmly shut, Beth wiped away any tear marks and tied up her hair, trying to look presentable for her parents. When the number reached 27, she hoped she wouldn’t see the familiar face of her very elderly and talkative neighbour, Mr Morris, waiting to use the elevator.

The doors slowly opened. Beth cautiously peered out, and didn’t see anyone.

Relieved, she briskly marched to apartment 84, unlocked the door, and quickly shut it behind her. Feeling like she had been holding her breath all the way home, she let out a massive sigh. She was home. Just the thought of it brought a small smile to her face. Home. My sanctuary, she thought, feeling elated. Then she heard something that she hadn’t heard when she walked in.  
Her parent’s voices.

 

“Where could she have possibly gone?”

“She’s 19 years old! For all we know, her phone’s just died and she’s fine, out having coffee somewhere, or something like that.”

“How do you know that?!”

“Do not raise your voice with me Grant!”

Beth tiptoed down the hallway and peeked into the living room where she could hear her parents arguing.

“She’s been gone for 3 hours now. She hasn’t told us where she is or what she’s doing, and you’re suggesting we just wait? How far could she have gone now because we waited?”

“Are you suggesting this is my fault?!”

“I didn’t say that!!”

The argument stopped as soon as Beth walked in.

Her mother is dressed in a super expensive black jacket and ridiculous high heels, while her father is in a navy blue suit and white shirt with a grey tie. “Beth, sweetheart. Thank god.” Mi-Cha runs over and wraps her daughter in a tight hug. “Have you heard anything from Alex?” The distress on her mother’s face greatly worries Beth. Not good. “No, I haven’t. Why? Has something happened to her?” Beth asks, panic stabbing at her gut. 

“She was supposed to be home 3 hours ago” her mother replies, her voice sounding a little shaky, “Are you sure you haven’t heard anything from her?” 

“Yes, I’m sure” Beth answers, fretting about where her sister could have possibly gone. “Maybe she went to see Luke” she comments, trying to be helpful. “We already checked with the hospital. Luke didn’t see anyone today” her father says solemnly. “What about the park, or that really nice sushi place she likes to visit, or–“  
“Beth” he cuts her off, “we’ve called everywhere that Alex might be, and she’s not there. We contacted her friends, and they said they haven’t seen her since last night. The last person she saw was you, this morning before school.” Grant looked at his daughter with an expression of panic and desperation. “Did she say anything to you? About what she was doing later on? Where she was going?”  
Beth racked her brain for anything her sister had said to her before leaving. 

 

‘Hey lil’ sis! Miss me last night?’ 

Alex had walked into the bathroom and said to her with a cheeky grin on her face, her brown eyes shining. ‘Ah wyou kiting me?!’ was Beth's muffled reply. She was brushing her teeth and had toothpaste in her mouth. She spat it into the sink. ‘I would have killed to see Dragonstone in concert! I actually hate you!’

‘Ha! Well I would give you the details, but unfortunately I have sworn the sacred oath. What happens at Dragonstone-‘

‘Stays at Dragonstone’ Beth finished, a knowing smile on her face.

The grin had slipped from Alex’s face, and her sister then looked at her with real concern.

‘How are you holding up?’

Beth had kept the really bad details of school’s comings and goings a secret from Alex, but she had told her some things. If she told her the full extent of what was going on, she was sure her sister would be burying bodies by the afternoon. But Alex wasn’t just talking about school. Luke’s condition had been progressively getting worse again in the last few weeks, and it was taking a toll on the both of them. Through the entire process of Luke being sick, Beth and Alex had always had each other to confide in, always supported each other, and always been the shoulder to cry on for each other. They were more than sisters. They were the bestest and closest of friends.

‘Nothing’s changed. School will be school, and Luke will pull through’ she turns to her older sister to reassure her, ‘as he always does. What about you?’

Beth’s insides go cold as she remembers the next thing Alex said to her.  
‘Mum, Dad, this house…’ she paused, shifting her dark brown hair out of her face, ‘…is suffocating me. They don’t think I’m putting enough effort into finding a job, or applying to a college, like I’m lazy or a slacker who wants to live off their parent’s home-cooked meals until I’m 25. Seriously, screw them. They didn’t make an effort to try and know me and what I want to do with my life, so I won’t make an effort to try and explain to them what I am going to do. I’m done with this. Living with my parents. City life. I just want to have a freaking breath of fresh air. I want to get out of here, and have a real life, have an adventure, away from people who won’t criticise my every damn move.’

 

Beth couldn’t stand properly. Her legs wobbled. No…she wouldn’t…she would never do that…to me, her thoughts anguished. Her parents gazed at her expectantly, worry etched into their faces. “Sh–she–she said to me this morning she was sick of living in New York, city life in particular I mean.” Beth’s voice was raspy when she spoke. “She was really mad at you guys for judging her on how she was handling her life, saying she wanted to get out of here and live a little, do what she wanted to do.”

Silence. A silence that seemed to last an eternity. Her father was the one who spoke first.

“So she’s run away?”

Beth didn’t want it to be true, with all of her being she didn’t want it to be true. But what Alex had said to her this morning, her disappearance…it was no coincidence. “Yes” Beth answered, feeling like she could scream and cry all at once, “yes I think she has.” Mi-Cha begins to sob uncontrollably, while Grant runs to grab his phone from the kitchen counter and call 911. Having a sudden and almost uncontrollable sensation to throw something through their 27 storey high window, Beth decided to leave the living room. 

And that’s when she saw it. 

Sitting on top of the small bedside table next to one of the living room chairs, was a pile of letters. She walked over, hoping anything would distract her and her mother from the current situation.  
Anything. Anything would be good right now. Beth picked the one on the top of the pile, and saw that it was from the hospital. She ripped it open, hoping to find good news of Luke within. What she read instead made her heart stop beating.

 

Dear Hyeung-Jacobs Family,

As your doctor, I am so sorry to inform you that the most recent blood sample we have taken from Luke appears to show a severe increase in the number of abnormal white blood cells, almost tenfold. The only treatments I can offer for such a sever case are one of two: the testing of a new and very expensive drug called Dyposcomalimean, which supposedly works very effectively on terminating abnormal white blood cells and rapidly repairing bone marrow, which would leave you $200,000 out of pocket; or termination of life support. If you wish to think about your decision, please do so immediately, as the offer for the drug will only last 2 weeks. If you would like to discuss anything further, please do not hesitate to call or email me.

My deepest sincerities,

Dr. Eric Maloof

 

Beth felt numb. There were tears in her eyes, but they wouldn’t fall down her cheek, as if remained in stasis. She stared out the window at the view before her, wondering how such a beautiful world could deal such pain and misery. She placed the letter carefully back in the envelope her hands slightly shaking.  
She could hear her parents behind her, arguing again.

“What if I had listened to you and waited?! We would have lost our daughter, possibly forever!”

“Well, that was obviously before I found out that she intended to run away, wasn’t it?! So don’t you dare take this out on me!!”

“What if they can’t find her because we waited Mi-Cha?”

“They will find–“

“BUT WHAT IF THEY DON’T?!!”

“STOP SPEAKING OVER ME GRANT!!!”

Beth muted them out. All she could hear was the ringing noise in her ears as she walked down the hallway, in a zombie-like state, towards her bedroom.


	3. Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT COPE READING THESE TYPES OF SCENES PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!
> 
> Much sadness, but good things to come.
> 
> I promise. xxxx

Beth lay on her bed, her knees tucked in the foetal position. The tears still wouldn’t come, as though refusing her body’s every command to do otherwise. The setting sun streamed into her window, creating a bright yellow-orange light that illuminated her room. 

She felt nothing. 

She may not have been dead, but her heart was no longer beating for a purpose, only to keep the blood flowing. Her mind was blank, empty of all comprehension and thought.  
The bullying at school, Alex’s disappearance, Luke’s worsening condition, her parent’s fractured relationship…it was all amounting to something of a physical and emotional weight, and it was crushing the very air out of Beth’s lungs. She could still hear her parents arguing down the hallway, but what they were arguing about she didn’t know and didn’t care. Their voices just became loud, angry noises in the background.

Luke…no…please…no… Beth thought with such anguish and pain she thought it would explode out of her. After every agonizing treatment her brother had gone through, after the countless prayers her family had prayed, after every heart-wrenching visit, thinking it would be the last, and finally, just when he looked to be making a recovery, the universe wants to take Luke away from her. And Alex…how could she do this to me?!! Beth thoughts of sadness immediately turn to rage. Why would she leave without even saying goodbye?!! Or tell me where she’s going?!! I can’t believe she… Beth suddenly becomes too tired to even think another thought with emotion. She just wanted to be free of this gut-twisting feeling inside of her. 

She tried to cry. She tried with all of her physical being to cry and just release the overwhelming anxiety and unhappiness consuming her. But she wouldn’t. She had no idea how or why, but her mind just wouldn’t let her.Beth slowly got up and took the glasses from her face, noticing that in the corner of the left lens was a very small crack. Not even caring anymore, Beth’s hands go limp, and she drops her glasses to the carpeted floor.

Feeling the warmth of the fading sun on her back, Beth turns around and is blinded by the incredibly sheer brilliance of the light streaming through her window. She blocks the beams with the hands, and catches sight of one of the most beautiful things she had not noticed for a long time.

A sunset.

The sky lit up in all its radiance with bright and fluorescent colours, but also dark and richer colours. The clouds tainted with pastel pinks, bright reds and blazing oranges, spreading fire across the horizon. The blue sky had become a mix of rich purples and navy blue, becoming lovely violets and soft blues when it got closer to the sun.The intense, flaming star itself was bathing all it encompassed in a vivid glow that danced on the glass of Beth’s window, and across the skyscrapers of New York.

For a moment, Beth seemed to forget all that was weighing her down, and she felt calm and content, mesmerised by the view of the slowly dimming light.

Then there was no more light. The sun had disappeared behind the building in front of her, and all at once Beth’s anxiety and sadness engulfed her once again. Bring it back…please…bring it back for just one more moment…but the world couldn’t hear her cries, and the sun kept dropping. All she wanted to do was walk into those brilliant rays and vanish. Nothing from this place was worth staying for anymore. No one cared, and no one ever would. She had nothing and nobody.

Beth was broken. Empty. Dead.

So she got up, brushed her long brown hair until it was soft and silky, got dressed into her white nightgown she loved so much, squeezed through her bedroom window onto the fire-escape platform, and began climbing the three storeys to the rooftop.  
Beth figured that if no one was coming to rescue her, then no one was going to stop her from doing what she was about to do.

 

When Beth reached the rooftop, she could now see the top part of the sun, about to dip below the horizon. Its beams never faltered in brilliance as it descended, and the sight of it made Beth’s hands stop shaking a little, and her breath that bit less hoarse, as she walked three cautious, but graceful steps towards the edge. Her nightgown fluttered in the slight breeze.

Beth kept her eyes on the sun, the incredible scenery before her, the light that she so badly wanted to walk and disappear into. Nothing else mattered. Her mind kept racing, screaming for a logical explanation as to why she should have some thought for her self-preservation. But her heart, her aching, empty heart, neither knew nor cared what her mind was scrambling to justify.  
She had only one thought. Walk.

Walk, she told herself, just keep walking. If you keep walking and just focus on the sunset, you won’t even notice until you’re halfway down. Beth never expected such a morbid thought to ever enter her brain, but it did, and in that moment, it made sense.

Walk. The edge…it was only 10 more steps away. She took a deep breath.

One.

What is left for me here? She asked herself.

Two.

I have no friends, no support and one to talk to.

Three.

Kayla and her friends will never leave me alone.

Four.

Alex doesn’t care about me, or mum or dad or Luke. If she did, she would have stayed.

Five.

She’s never coming back.

Six.

Mum and Dad haven’t stopped fighting.

Seven.

They’ll never be happy together.

Eight.

Luke…is going to die. And this time we can’t save him.

Nine. 

So, what is left for me here?

Beth stepped up onto the ledge, only looking down for a split second, before staring back at the setting sun. Nothing, she thought, nothing is left for me here.

This time, when Beth looks down and sees the thirty-storey drop, she doesn’t feel afraid. Instead, she feels a strange of irony. I wonder if will it feel like flying or falling?  
She takes one final deep breath in, and out again. She’s about to step off the edge when – 

“STOP!”

The commanding voice almost makes Beth fall off in surprise. Regaining her balance and composure, she turns to face her supposed-rescuer. But they’re not what she was expecting. Her jaw drops when she sees four human-sized, green skinned turtles, staring with pleading eyes, standing a mere 10 steps away. The closest one has a blue cloth wrapped around its face, and it was holding it’s giant green hand to her. “Please” it said to her “don’t do this.”

Beth’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. She was in such disbelief that she forgot for a second that she was standing on the edge of a building.  
Not thinking, she took a step back. Then she could feel herself falling back. Her foot was no longer connected to the ledge.

Falling. Screaming. Plummeting. The air whipped her hair and rushed by her ears.

Descending. She could barely hear the shouting from the rooftop as she kept falling.

Then the green turtle with the blue cloth was falling with her, towards her. Plunging.

Then the green turtle wrapped his huge green arms around her waist, stopping her descent violently and knocking the air out her lungs.

Beth had stopped falling. She began breathing rapidly.  
How…whoa…how…did it… she thought in a panic, and glanced behind the stranger’s shoulder, and saw that the rest of them had formed a chain to catch her. “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa…that’s a long way down!” The turtle with the orange cloth cried out. “God, my arms!” The turtle with the red cloth grimaced. “Donnie, what ever you do, don’t let go!”

“Everyone all right?” the one at the very top asked. It had a purple cloth on it head. “Yeah” the turtle that had caught her answered, a little out of breath himself. Beth’s rapid breathing became very rapid as she realised the proximity of her and the stranger that had caught her. She began to struggle, but seeing as her rescuer might let go if she did, she decided not to, and instead just kept breathing very rapidly. She started to feel faint.

“What about the girl? She ok?” asked the one above her rescuer, the one with the red cloth. The blue-cloth turtle looked at her closely, examining her pale face.

“Aside from being a little woozy, I’m pretty sure she’s fine” it replied cautiously. Beth’s vision was starting too fade now. She could make out the purple turtle beginning to pull them to safety.  
Her hearing became less and less. She could faintly hear the blue turtle saying “I’m Leo, if you feel more comfortable calling me something…Ok we’re going to get you to safety…”

The last thing she heard before diving into unconsciousness was her rescuer talking to her.

“It’s all right, I’ve got you. You’ll be ok.”


	4. Find A Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy conclusion to a very emotional and sad story. 
> 
> I promise I'm not trolling you ;D
> 
> Read on young ones!!!

Voices. That was the first thing Beth remembered as she slowly regained consciousness. The voices seemed to be distressed, broken up her lack of hearing.

“If we hadn’t…she…what would…”

“Don’t worry…I will…”

The next thing that hit her was the smell. Beth’s nose wrinkled in disgust. The horrid, putrid stink could only be identified with one place. The sewers. Her eyes opened just a fraction, enough that Beth could see blurry, green forms standing not far away from her in the darkness of the room. She could what they were saying now, and it wasn’t good.

“I think we can all agree that dropping her back where we found her is probably the worst idea at this stage? I mean, who knows what she will do once we’re not looking?”

“I agree. We can’t leave her to hurt herself or do something stupid like that.”

“But we can’t keep her here for long. I can’t keep putting her on morphine. We need to conserve it.”

She blinked and opened her eyes wider, focusing on the giant space before her. It had two couches, a few old arcade games, and an enormous flat screen TV, with beanbags all facing the wall. Beth then realised she was lying on one of the beanbags. Did they live in the sewers?

“Have you guys even thought of the fact that she might just want someone to talk to? I mean, no one does what she almost did unless they have something they really badly need to get off their chest, am I right?”

There was a long pause between conversation.

“You know, as dim witted as you are Mikey–“

“Hey!”

“I’m not finished. I meant to say, as dim-witted as you are, sometimes you actually have something smart too say.”

“Gee Don, that’s, like actually, one of the nicest things you have ever said to me. Thanks.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“So…how exactly do we approach this? Put her in a chair and let Donnie play the shrink?”

“Glad to see that you are putting so much effort into this Raph. In fact, from your snarky response, I sense from my wizened psychological training that a deep affliction within you is taking place. Between your cold and unfriendly side…and your slightly less cold and unfriendly side.”

“Guys, stop fart-arsing around.”

“Fart-arsing? Really Leo? That’s the best you could do?”

“What?”

“Bro, ol’ Mikey here is gonna have to give you an education in good comebacks.”

Beth moved to try and get more comfortable. But when she did, the beanbag made a loud rustling noise, and brought her to the attention of the four, giant, green turtles.

 

They were all looking at her as a farmer would look at a restless horse - with caution, but also gentleness and patience. Beth felt very uncomfortable being stared at. Noticing this, the one with the red cloth took two hesitant steps toward her, and plonked himself down on the ground a mere meter from her. He looked as uncomfortable as she felt about what had happened…wait…when did it happen? Beth suddenly realised she had no idea how long she had been unconscious for.

“Hey” the red-clothed turtle said, trying to be nice.

Beth swallowed the bile forming in her throat. “H-Hey” she replied nervously, sitting upright now. Now the other three approached her, sitting down next to the red-clothed turtle. 

“Um, Miss? I don’t mean to come straight off the bat or anything…” the purple-clothed turtle shifted, embarrassed. “…but I do need to ask you some questions. About your health. It’s a routine procedure we have.” Beth stared wide-eyed at…him? Is it a him? She banished the thought when he moved closer to her, but not too close.

“Do you feel ill right now? Are you experiencing any light-headedness? Nausea? Fatigue? Anything?”  
Relieved that his question wasn’t to invasive, Beth let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Y-Yeah. I f-feel fine,” she answered, still not knowing what to make of them. That’s when she noticed the blue-clothed turtle, and she remembered his name. Finding her confidence, Beth tried to speak without her voice wavering.  
“You’re the one that caught me. Leo, right?” Shock crossed his face, before it turned into a smile. “Yeah. I’m surprised you remembered.” His smile made Beth that little less scared as he introduced his brothers.

“This is Donnie…” pointing to the purple-clothed turtle, “…Raph…“ then the red-clothed turtle, “…and Mikey.” He then finally indicated the orange clothed turtle, who looked at her with eyes even wider than her own. “I’m Beth” she introduced herself, noticing that that Mikey was still staring at her. Why is he looking at me like that?, Beth wondered. She received her answer when he asked her the very question she didn’t want to be asked.

“Look, uh, Beth, I don’t want to make you answer anything you don’t want to, and I-we understand why you wouldn’t answer. But, can we ask you…why were you up on the roof?” Staring at the ground, tucking her feet up to her chest, Beth said nothing. Mikey though wouldn’t give up.

“Were you going to jump?”

Time slowed for what felt like an eon. There was no judgement, no condescending tone or anger in his voice when he asked. There was only a need to understand, and to help. Not feeling sure if she should answer, Beth looked up. What she saw were four unusual, but kind faces looking straight back at her. It was more than she could handle. No one had cared about what she did or what she thinking for, well, she couldn’t even remember how long. Now, to have four people willing to listen to her…it was overwhelming. After holding it in for such a long time, Beth broke down and cried, telling them everything.

“I have no friends at school and these girls keep picking on me and won’t leave me alone, my parents hate each other, my sister has run away and we don’t where she is, and…my little brother…he’s sick with leukaemia and I think he’s going to die, and there’s nothing I can do…” Beth couldn’t speak anymore because she couldn’t stop crying.

She cried like she never had before, her entire body weeping with anguish, rolling and pitching with sobs. The tears were relentless, like waterfalls. She had never felt pain so acutely. Beth tried to hide her face, which was hot and red from continuous sobbing, by hiding behind her knees.

Then she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

Startled, she looked up and saw it was Mikey, hugging her. Then another arm circled around her shoulders from the other side. It was Donnie. Then two arms winded around her back and hugged from behind. Beth knew it was Leo. Not feeling comfortable enough to join in the group hug, Raph reached out and took her hand in his, very gently squeezing it to reassure her. Completely taken by surprise at their act of compassion, Beth broke down and cried her whole heart out. She cried long and hard, and they didn’t let go or say anything. They let her be, as if they understood that she needed to cry.

After a good five minutes of shedding tears and sniffling, Beth felt better, tiredness and relief, the pain now washed away. “Better?” Raph asked her softly, still holding her hand. “Better” she replied, her voice broken and croaky. As they all slowly untangled themselves from her, she wiped her eyes and asked for a tissue. Raph went to grab her one, but stopped in his tracks. Mikey, Donnie and Leo all stood up abruptly, as Beth noticed that another abnormally large animal had walked into the room. 

It was a giant rat, dressed in traditional Japanese clothing with a walking stick at his side. Before Beth or any of her new friends could think of something to say, the rat said:  
“I see you have brought a guest, my sons." It had noticed her sitting on the beanbag. Sons?!! What kind of family is this?!! Beth asked herself as all four of them spoke at once.

“Sensei, please let us explain–“ 

“She needed our help–“ 

“She’s not going to tell–“ 

“Her name’s Beth and–“

The rat put up its hand, and they all fell silent. “I am very disappointed in you my sons,” he solemnly said with a scolding look on his face. Is it a he? You know what, forget it, I’m too tired right now, Beth thought. The rat, or Sensei, who was still looking at his ‘sons’ with disapproval, then broke into a grin.

“Why, you haven’t even offered her tea yet!” He gestured to the kitchen with his walking stick. The boys all sighed, chuckling with relief as their ‘father’ turned to leave the room.  
“Well, go on now, put the kettle on. And make one for me as well. I am in the middle of meditating on whether or not to buy new towels, very serious business for a wizened master such as myself.”

Even Beth couldn’t help smile at the funny old rat’s sense of humour. Smiling. Not fake smiling, but genuine smiling. It felt so strange, like her muscles had almost forgotten how to do it. But, now, experiencing it, it was the greatest feeling she had ever felt. As Sensei hobbled through an open door, Leo went to turn on the kettle and Raph came back with some tissues for her. “Thanks” she said, taking them from him. “Your welcome” he said genuinely. 

After blowing her nose and receiving her tea, Beth had an idea. The turtles sat and gathered in a circle around her, waiting, tea in hand.

“You guys know any jokes?” she asked. They all looked at her, puzzled by her request. She felt her cheeks turn pink as she tried to explain herself. "Sorry, you don't have to. It's just that I haven't laughed in, well, forever and I feel like I need to make up for the six months I haven't laughed. I have to meet my quota, if you get what I mean?" Beth looked at the floor sheepishly. 

The turtles all looked to one another, as if there was a conversation silently passing between them. When they all looked back at her, Donnie was the one that responded. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're not ones to judge. Besides, Mikey is never one to pass up an opportunity to showoff his comedic skills, am I right?" Leo, Donnie and Raph all turned to look at their brother with smirks on their faces. “Well? You got any for us Mikey?” Raph asked. Elated he had been chosen to go first, Mikey practically jumped at the opportunity. 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag Beth…” he waved his hands, showing off “…but I am the best jokester here.”  
“Then let’s see what you got” she challenged, knowing full well what was coming next. “Ok then” he replied with equal confidence, cracking his knuckles and beginning the joke. 

“Knock-knock.”

“The door’s open moron.”

So swift was her reply and so blank was her face when she said it, that Leo practically spat out his tea from surprise. Donnie and Raph were doubled over laughing at Mikey’s crushed yet highly amused expression. Soon they all dissolved into raucous laughter, so much so it made Beth’s ribs hurt. Still giggling, Mikey wagged his finger at her.  
“Man, I did not see that coming. You’re good.”  
“Wanna hear more?” She asked them, clutching her sides. “Yeah!!” They all replied.  
She told them jokes all through the evening, leaving the boys in stitches. Just for a little while, Beth forgot about her problems, all her worries. She was laughing. She was happy. She hadn't felt so good in long, long time.

 

When her eyelids began to droop, Mikey suggested that Beth should be taken home. “We don’t need all four of us to go” Leo pointed out. “Does someone wanna volunteer?”

“I’ll do it” Raph replied without hesitation.

His brothers gawked at him. “What? Just cause I don’t like hugging and stuff doesn’t mean I don’t take care of people when they need it.” They still looked at him dumbstruck, when Mikey broke the silence.

“Awwwwwwwwww!! That’s so cute yet really unnatural at the same time!! I’m not even sure if I should be happy or worried!!” He says in a condescending voice. Raph launches off his beanbag to strangle Mikey, but Beth puts a firm hand on his arm. “C’mon Raph, its not worth it. Trust me, I have a little brother. Getting into trouble is not a good payoff for five seconds of satisfaction beating the crap out of them,” she told him calmly.

Raph snaps his head to look at Beth, a look of pure rage. She looks straight back at him, composed but defiant. She doesn’t know exactly how she managed to stop Raph, or how she even had the courage to do so, but it worked. He relaxed, his body language far less tense, and sighed.

She let go of Raph’s arm, and turned to see Leo, Mikey and Donnie not looking at him, but at her.

When Raph turned around to leave, Leo mouthed something to her, totally awestruck.

‘How did you do that?’

She shrugged in reply, smiling, waving her goodbyes as she left. She felt re-purposed as she left the hideout. She had found the will to go on. But she knew when she returned home, her problems would come back. This time though, she wasn't afraid. She told herself that she would face them with all of the courage she had just mustered to talk to four anthropomorphic turtles, who had shown her kindness beyond repute and compassion beyond comprehension. 

Beth mused at the thought, as she turned around to follow Raph up the stairs to the exit. He opened the door and led her down a series of stairs and tunnels, until they finally reached a ladder. After Raph closed the storm drain behind them, Beth realised they were in an alley. The cool breeze swished her ankles, making her shiver slightly.

“You know I’m gonna have to carry you right?” He looked nervous when he asked her. Frankly, Beth didn’t care all that much. She was far too tired now.

“Ok,” she replied.

Assured that she was comfortable with it, Raph put his arm around her waist and picked her up her legs, while Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hold on” he said, launching himself up the fire escape the nearest building, jumping from platform to platform. 

The steady rocking motion of Raph moving and her overwhelming tiredness finally brought her to sleep.  
As she slept, Beth dreamed of flying, as her brother Luke climbed a tree in Central Park and played with his best friend Rex, who just happened to be a robot. She dreamed her sister Alex was drinking coffee with her, as they both admired the moving paintings and their vibrant colours as they kept changing and morphing into something new. And finally, she dreamed of her parents, smiling and saying they love each other as she blows out the candles on her birthday cake. She wishes for a goldfish, but her parents produce a big red box instead. A kitten is hidden inside, with a little bow tie around its neck.

What a lovely dream, Beth thought, smiling to herself.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raph kept running over the rooftops of the New York skyscrapers, the fresh, autumn breeze, chilling the air. Damn, it was cold, he thought, well, at least she's keepin' me warm. Sorta. Beth was in his arms, asleep now, looking very far away in her dreamland. How in the heck is she not cold?, he wondered, staring at her face in puzzlement for a few seconds. Oh. right, he remembered, I guess I'm keepin' her warm. The thought made him very uncomfortable, but also slightly pleased.

He was feeling a little out of breath when he finally reached her apartment building. And holy hell, did it look fancy. Managing to manoeuvre his rather unfortunately shaped body up some squeezey fire escapes with a sleeping girl, Raph finally reached Beth's bedroom window. She had told him on the way which floor and which window was her's and, though he would never admit it, he did have to check five or six times in his head that he was on the right floor. He opened the window, trying not to wake her up, as the curtains blew in the frosty breeze. Her bed was conveniently right next to her window, so Raph simply placed her down on the bed without him having to leave the window's ledge. She mumbled something Raph didn't understand, before rolling over and curling up with the blankets. 

I hope she's gonna be ok, he thought, remembering what she was going through. He looked at her before closing the window. She was peaceful. Nah, she'll be fine, he smiled to himself. Girl like her could do anything she set her mind to. He took one last peek through the window. "Goodnight Beth", he said to her, and partly to himself. He lept off the fire escape balcony and dodged his way past the buildings, vanishing from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second story: done!!!!! Thank you to all of those who liked my last work and left kudos, I really appreciate it!!! A third and fourth story are on the way, although I'm not sure when.
> 
> If you guys request it I'll see how fast I can get it done. 
> 
> Happy reading children!!! May the your OTP's guide you through the wonderland that is AO3!!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
